bakuganroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DarkusMaster/5/8/11: The Hunt: PD/Titanium vs. Shade/Huntress vs. H./SS
09:17 Huntress: Let the hunt ... (looks around and sees H. and SS are missing) O_O BEGIN! (disappears with Shade) 09:18 PD: (leaps out to the balcony into the trees) 09:18 Titanium: (follows, Rapilator in hand) 09:19 H.: (somewhere with SS) ... (looks around, and then begins making hand motions to SS) 09:20 SS: (understands and disappears) 09:20 PD: Titanium, stop for a sec. 09:20 Titanium: (stops) 09:20 PD: Listen. 09:20 Titanium: I don't hear anything. 09:20 PD: Exactly. It's too quiet. 09:21 Huntress: (appears behind Titanium and jabs him with Lansor) >:D (disappears) 09:21 Titanium: GAH! (falls) 09:21 PD: Told you it was too quiet. (rustling) WHO'S THERE?! 09:22 Huntress: (flies out of the trees) >:D O_O (starts falling to the ground) 09:22 ???: One down. 09:22 PD: Wait, who was that?! 09:22 Titanium: (gets up) Not sure... 09:22 Shade: (warps Huntress back to the mansion) ... (fires at PD and disappears) 09:23 PD: (ducks) 09:23 Titanium: (jumps to the side and gets caught in a bush) O_O (whispering) Help me... 09:23 (the shot vaporizes a tree) 09:23 PD: (throws Lansor at the bush, freeing Titanium) 09:24 Titanium: (wipes brow) Phew. 09:24 (nothing) 09:24 PD: Move, move, MOVE! (runs) 09:24 Titanium: (grabs Rapilator and runs) 09:25 (the sound ok combat stilettos get closer and closer with time) 09:25 (the sound of combat stilettos get closer and closer with time) 09:25 PD: It's H.! Stay alert. 09:25 Titanium: (guarding PD's back )09:25 (Titanium disappears )09:25 PD: O_O TITANIUM! 09:26 Titanium: (appears at the mansion) (to Huntress) What just happened? 09:26 Huntress: H. just happened. 09:26 Titanium: Whoa... 09:26 Huntress: The perfect mother is ALSO the perfect hunter. 09:26 PD: (standing still, then bolts) 09:27 H.: (appears in front of PD) HEy. 09:28 Shade: (appears at the mansion) SH*T !09:28 PD: (attacks without warning with Lansor) 09:28 Titanium: O_O Shade too?! 09:28 H.: (in a different tree) You need to move faster, love. 09:29 Shade: It wasn't H. that time. I'm guessing SS was sent to take Huntress and I out while H. ... 09:29 PD: Grr... (covers the area in a dark mist) 09:30 SS: (appears beside H. and gives her his star) 09:30 H.: >:D 09:31 PD: O_O" SH*T!!! (attacks from all directions) 09:31 SS: (appears at the mansion) Well ... not my most triumphant moment ever. 09:32 Titanium: Got that right. 09:32 PD: (just him and H.) 09:33 H.: ... 09:33 PD: ... 09:33 H.: (takes off her stilettos) 09:33 PD: Oh, taking off the stilettos, eh? 09:34 H.: (pulls out her hair clips, and the hair just falls) 09:34 PD: O_O Wow, this is gonna be a good match. 09:35 H.: You have no clue what I can do now. 09:35 PD: Yeah, no kidding. (readies for attack) 09:36 H.: (drops the excess armor) 09:37 H.: ... (appears in front of PD and kisses him) :) 09:37 PD: ...This is a trick. 09:39 H.: >:) (trips PD, catches him WHILE FALLING (1 second), flips him over her shoulders, lets him hit the ground and start rolling (2 seconds), picks him up, T.S.P.D.'s him (3 seconds), and sends PD back to the mansion (4 Seconds)) 09:40 PD: O_O" WHAT THE F*CK JUST HAPPENED?! 09:40 All: H. just happened. 09:40 PD: Yeah, no sh*t, Sherlocks. 09:41 Shade: Yeah ... she can move FAST. 09:42 PD: God, I had no chance right from the start. 09:42 H.: Oh, don't worry, Remember, I had to take off ALL THAT ARMOR. 09:46 PD: Well, it was a good match. Category:Blog posts